Ivypool's Triumph
Ivypool watched in silence as Brokenstar and a large group of Dark Forest warriors disappeared into ShadowClan territory. Tigerheart was with them. Ivypool guessed that the tabby would rather fight his own Clanmates than Dovewing. What a fool. '' Ivypool thought. ''He would never have followed the warrior code anyway if the Dark Forest never existed. Hawkfrost led his patrol toward RiverClan territory, Hollowstep with them. In the end, only the newly made warrior had wanted to fight his Clanmates. Icewing and Minnowtail were in Breezepelt's patrol, going to attack WindClan. The two RiverClan warriors seemed to not have the courage to fight their friends. Good, then I'm not the only one who is loyal to my clan. As Tigerstar led the rest of the dark forest warriors into ThunderClan territory, Ivypool spotted Blossomfall, who was next to her, and gave her a glance. Suddenly Ivypool knew everything. How much Blossomfall hated her mother, how she could not bring herself to attack her Clanmates. Ivypool leaned toward her ear, making sure no other cat was looking. "Don't worry, everything will be okay." Giving Ivypool a nod of thanks, Blossomfall padded ahead. Taking a deep breath, Ivypool ran ahead as well, until she was next to Tigerstar. She dipped her head, an obvious sign of loyalty, but inside she felt flame in her heart. As they neared the hollow, Ivypool padded in front of the group, signaling them to stop. She opened her mouth to scent, pretending to find out where they went, but knowing the truth. She turned around. "ThunderClan went this way," She flicked her tail to a trail heading one way. "Even though it smells like they went this way." she flicked her tail toward the hollow. Tigerstar nodded. "Good job, Ivypool, but I think we should send some cats that way anyway. We can't be too sure." Even though his words slashed through her like thorns, Ivypool lifted her head and nodded. "Very well." She watched as Tigerstar chose half his patrol to head toward the trail... the real trail. Any cat would think that was terrible, but splitting up would weaken the Dark Forest cats. Plus, StarClan was there, making the Clan twice as strong. Giving the signal, Ivypool took the lead, sniffing the ground, pretending to be tracking. She felt surprisingly calm, even though her death might lay in the next clearing. The trail stopped. Confusion came from the patrol, and Blossonfall gave a questioning meow. Yowls split the air. The other patrol had fallen into the trap. Tigerstar's patrol went silent. "ThunderClan cats are not here, Ivypool." Shocked yowls echoes in the clearing. Triumph ' swelled in Ivypool, scaring away the fear she felt. ThunderClan was safe. Her beloved clan was free once more. Ivypool turned her gaze from the ground, stood up straight, flattened her ears, and took one step toward Tigerstar, who was glaring at her with so much hatred that it seemed to shake the ground. "You've ''failed, Tigerstar! You were a fool to trust me. Just like Lionblaze, your own warrior has betrayed you. When you die, Tigerstar, it will be forever!!" Tigerstar yowled so loud, it seemed like a roar. He flew at Ivypool, knocking her to the ground, and as his claws slashed through her neck, and he stepped away, all Ivypool felt was satisfaction. ThunderClan was safe. Her beloved clan was free once more. She repeated those words as she fell away to unconsciousness... '''My clan is safe. ThunderClan has won. Epilogue Back at the hollow, StarClan and ThundeClan successfuly drove out the half of Tigerstar's patrol. By the time Tigerstar and the cats with him got to the camp, the battle was even, and Tigerstar was defeated once and for all by Lionblaze. Dovewing, who, using her keen sences, witnessed her sister's death, always remembered Ivypool. By the next morning, six cats had died, Brambleclaw, Purdy, Dustpelt, Brightheart, noble Briarlight, and ThunderClan's beloved leader Firestar. StarClan chose the next leader to be Cinderheart, who knew she would have a great destiny. She chose Thornclaw to be her deputy. As for the other Clans, ThunderClan believed they were gone, until, at a gathering (which they kept going to), the few survivors stumbled onto the island. Mistystar, who had survived with just a couple of lives, with less than a third of the Clan she once had. Only a handful of WindClan was left, and ShadowClan, surprisingly, had the fewest, because of the large amount of their warriors training in the Dark Forest. They say that if it wasn't for their ancestors, there wouldn't be any left of their Clans. Though now they are just big as they once were, from gaining cats like them, ShadowClan wasn't so fierce, and sneaky. RiverClan was still improving their swimming skills. WindClan renamed themselves GrassClan, since their new members weren't as fast as the original WindClan. ThunderClan willingly helped the clans grow strong again, and the other Clans allowed them to, seeing what happened when the Clans are separate. Peace came to the lake, and it hasn't ended since.